User talk:Bereisgreat
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Gamble Fish Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Adoption Sorry dude, it's just that I noticed you hadn't logged in for like three months by the time I started editing. One day, I just came here and I was told the wiki was up for adoption and so I adopted it. To date, I'm the only one other than you who has worked on this wiki, the exception being a wikia contributor which was just me after I forgot to log in -_-. Anyways, I was wondering, do you still have your bureaucrat/admin powers or did you lose them when I adopted the wiki? Ultraprime2 16:39, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that must've been what I looked at. Edits rather than log-ins. Feel free to keep the powers but I'd prefer that you do a little updating every now and then since having a totally inactive user with bureaucrat/admin powers would be kinda a waste. I think if we work together, we could totally improve this wiki. Ultraprime2 16:47, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Then we're in agreement. Hopefully, if we're lucky, we can find a few more people cause this place is sadly desolate. Ultraprime2 16:51, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Picture deletion Hey there. I deleted the 'Daring Shirasagi' photo you uploaded. If you're going to use a manga photograph, I'd prefer they be devoid of text, the exceptions being background markings. Thanks for your understanding. Ultraprime2 19:22, May 19, 2012 (UTC) I understand your meaning but our user pages are also part of the wiki and should adhere to policies like articles, otherwise it'd be imbalanced. Also, thanks for going ahead with the logo work. I was planning to bring it up but it kept slipping my mind. Let's hope we can get some help on it. Ultraprime2 08:49, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Well, as long as there's not particular need to get that done within the immediate future, I think we'll be alright. Ultraprime2 15:06, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Policies Hey dude. Since you're away for a while, I'll just leave some of my thoughts about the wiki so far. For one thing, we need to create a set of policies for this wiki to abide by, specifically in terms of articles, chat, images and userpages. If you could get started and create them on a later date, I can add in whatever rules I have come up with based on observations of other wikis. So thanks, and I hope to see you soon. Ultraprime2 12:08, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Sorry I haven't been around. Summer has been busy for me. Anyways, I just gave you a red link in MediaWiki so wherever your username comes up here, it will be written in red text rather than the light blue normal users get. I've given myself a blue one XD See you XD. Ultraprime2 14:15, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Logo Any word on the logo creation, dude? Ultraprime2 12:00,8/21/2012 Sounds fine to me :) Arcs Do you think you could come up with a template for arc summaries? Among the info that'd need to be included would be the chapters, the previous arc, the subsequent arc and a place for a picture. Other than that, designs would be up to you. Let me know :) 13:55, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Wow, that was fast O_O Nothing comes to mind at the moment. I'll let you know if I think of something :) 15:24, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Background Would you happen to have any ideas for a new one? Given the new updates, the old ones flaws are plainly visible. 12:45, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good to me. 17:05, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Of course you can upload it, you're bureaucrat admin as well. If there were an issue, we'd talk it out :) 06:14, November 18, 2012 (UTC) A bit big, isn't it? Know any ways to fit it on the background and keep the girls visible? 17:24, November 18, 2012 (UTC) B'day Hey Bere. Sorry for not writing on your wall yesterday. Guess it slipped my mind ( _ _) Anyways, I wanna write here and wish you a Happy Belated B'Day and hope your actual day was good. 08:52, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Great to know. However, I'm curious about what went on on FT Chat. Is there something I need to be wary of? 09:07, November 23, 2012 (UTC) FUR and Licenses Hey Bere. I was reading around and I was thinking it'd be a good idea for us to start licensing our images here. With all the legal stuff that goes around, I'd say it becomes necessary for us to do so. This is what we use on the Fairy Tail Wiki and so for Gamble Fish Wiki, we'd have to have the details changed around into this: Some things here and there need to be changed, of course, for legal purposes. Since I suck at design work, think we could try together to design a proper FUR template to place into articles? One more thing. I checked out Godisme's old blog on Central, and found that the Bleach Wiki used this js to get the FUR options into their . function preloadUploadDesc() { if (wgPageName.toLowerCase() != 'special:upload') { return; } document.getElementById('wpUploadDescription').appendChild(document.createTextNode(" ")); } addOnloadHook (preloadUploadDesc) I dunno if we need this, but it might be worth thinking about. Get back to me on this when you get a chance. 18:19, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks man. I'll get this done :) Btw, mind if I borrow and alter the code for some other wikis? 08:17, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks man. 15:19, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Bereisastar Interesting. While I'd heard about the program and that you applied, I had no idea the selections had already gone forth. Congrats on becoming a Wikia Star Bere. I knew you could do it. 11:13, March 23, 2013 (UTC)